


My tattoo sticker

by woyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woyo/pseuds/woyo
Summary: Got a tatto sticker of Death Eater. When its skeleton wore out, I added another sticker to fill it.





	My tattoo sticker

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time to post photo here. Dunno whether it's successful.


End file.
